Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a system for suitably detecting a malfunction of a rotating machine such as, for example, a malfunction of a rotor.
Description of the Related Art
During the operation of a rotating machine such as a turbine and a compressor, a rotor usually rotates at high speed. Later detection of a malfunction such as damage of the rotor, for example, may lead to increased severity of the malfunction. To make matters worse, the malfunction may result in shutdown of the rotating machine. Thus, it is desirable to early detect and notify such malfunction of a rotating machine.
For example, a device for diagnosing abnormal slide, described in JP 8-166330, uses an AE (acoustic emission) sensor to detect an AE signal from a rotating machine; analyzes the frequency of the detected AE signal to determine the presence, location, and degree of abnormal slide; and displays the result of the determination.